Another Problem Children is Coming from Another world
by LiLiyaYamamotoDaisuki
Summary: Liliya Yamamoto, a highschool student from the timeline of Izayoi. She' s the bestfriend of Izayoi but since Izayoi disapppeared from their timeline , she finds him everywhere. Losing hope to meeting him again, she receives a letter from above. She now has been teleported to little garden . Will she finds Izayoi there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,Liliya here,this is my first fanfic.I already finish Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo (anime) and it was great.**  
**I was about to read the light novel but umm...uhh...i can't...because im totally messed up with the story in thelight novel...My problem.**  
**Anyway,i really like Izayoi Sakamaki,his like my favorite character in the anime and thats why im making this fanfic =w=.If you like review pls ^w^.**  
**P.s- If any wrong spelling,correct me okay..**

Chapter 1: Inroduction

Character name: Liliya Yamamoto (my name lol)

Gender: Female

Age : 16

Species: Human

Appearance: Medium layered black hair,  
Brown eyes,Blue Sailor uniform with yellow ribbon,Black stockings,  
Brown Boots.

Appearance 2:White top with black collar and ribbon,  
Black skirt,Black stockings,black mid-heel pumps.

Gift: Code: Unknown,Code: Reaper

Occupation:Highschool Student

Community:No name

Its been 3 months since you disappeared . Where are you ? Will i ever get to see you again ? I have so many questions.  
My name is Yamamoto Liliya , Age 16 . My dear bestfriend Izayoi have been missing for 3 months. I last saw him at the riverbank, looking at the sky.  
We always hang-out there and eat lunch . But he suddenly disappeared and never came back. I look for him everywhere but i just couldn't find him.  
Not a single trace...

Since his gone i've been eating lunch and sitting at the riverbank alone. **"Sakamaki Izayoi"** that name make's me remember the first time we met...

**~xFlashbackx~**

**Ding,Dong,Dong,Ding,****  
**The bell rang,Its Lunchtime..12:00 pm i eat with my friends,Yuko,Hughie and Shuro at the canteen. After we ate there was a commotion at the social hall all the students went to see it including us. i asked Hughie "H-Hughie whats the commotion about she answered "Izayoi Sakamaki is fighting the Kuron Gang""E-eh" i replied.I asked myself "Who's Sakamaki Izayoi and why is he fighting the Kuron Gang?".I have to stop the fight because i was the disciplinary director. When we got there the fight was almost over, 1 person remains the boss , he was covered in blood and looks like he is gonna faint, That time the teachers have a meeting so they didn't see . The boss already fainted , the one standing is the one with blonde hair, purple eyes with a white headphone with a little flame mark. He looked at the students with a scary glare and pulled one of the members of gang . He whispered something to him. The member said " B-bow down t-to Sakamaki Izayoi the k-king of this school" . Everyone bowed because they were afraid but i didn't.

Izayoi:You seem tough Ms. Disciplinary Director to stand out of the crowed,why dont you come here and fight me.

Liliya:I have no intention of fighting you and besides give me 1 reason to bow down to You.

He suddenly grab a piece of rock and threw it . The rock was extremely fast and when it hit at the wall it exploded. I ask everyone to evacuate. He started to punch me, as self-defense i punch back. The fight started and the social hall was a mess. Before i realize it, the teachers were already there."Stop"The principal ordered."Go to the clinic and after go to my office ". We headed to the clinic then we headed to the office.

After that i went home . I got scolded by the principal and i lost my title as the Disciplinary Director . I feared that no one will talk or will come close to me after what they saw . I have the same strength as Izayoi . That day my power's awoken.

The next day i went to school . I walk through the halls they were talking about me . I enter the classroom they were talking about me too .  
The bells rang it was lunchtime . I asked my friends to eat with me , looking to their actions they seemed afraid."S-sorry Liliya were k-kind of b-busy right now,sorry"Hughie said. The look on their faces,i knew that they were afraid of me. I ate alone at the riverbank close to the school."Oy"I heard a scream from behind.

Izayoi: Thats my place your sitting on.

Liliya: Im sorry,i didn't know because there's obviously no name here that says Izayoi's Teritory.

Izayoi: Will you just move.

In the end i just move and continue eating , i opened up a textbook and the bell rang.

Izayoi: Aren't you going back to class?

Liliya: I would rather be here,ill just study on my own,Aren't **You **going to go back.

Izayoi: Im staying here,class is boring anyway.

We sat there quietly . 2:45 pm already and i finish reading the textbook. I decided to roam around town.

Izayoi: Wait a minute.

Liliya: What ?

Izayoi: Sigh, how should i say this , sorry for causing you to be in trouble yesterday.

Liliya: Its alright .

Izayoi: Is it ? You lost your friends and Your title as the Disciplinary director.

Liliya: My friends were fake anyway , Besides being the disciplinary director was only a title.

Izayoi: Okay, why are you crying right now.

Liliya: huh.

Before i realize it tears were falling down my cheeks . I dont understand why im crying . I kneel down to wipe my tears it keeps falling .  
He slowly walks to me and gave a handkerchief.

Izayoi: Wipe your tears,your embarassing me.

When held his handkerchief , i jump to him and hug him while crying like child...

**~~End of flashback~~**

I smiled a little, remembering that day . I stood up carrying my bag and i found his. I couldn't leave it there, i decided to take it. Im about to leave but suddenly an envelope flew, To :Liliya . It says "This is a letter destined for those who has extraordinary powers . If you want to see how far these powers will take you cast aside your family,friends , and your possesion and come to our **Little Garden**. Without a warning i was thrown out of blue. I was falling from the sky straight down to a lake...

I got out of the lake wet. I looked around."Where am i? " I sense a presence behind a tree. I found a rock then threw it to the tree. The tree fell down revealing a suspicious woman who has fake bunny ears and kind of cosplaying.

Liliya: Who are you ?

Kurousagi : I- Im Kurousagi desu,Welcome to **Little Garden !**

Kurousagi: You have a chance to play the gift games . Gift games is a competative contest in Little Garden were you make use of your gift . Anyone could be a host as long as you can offer a gift.

Liliya: Ahh sodesuka ...

"Oy kurousagi ! "Hearing that voice could it be ? Izayoi ?

The person who's looking for Kurousagi was ...


	2. Chapter 2 Stories in the Bath

**Hey! ! ! Its been while since**i** made chapter 1. = w =**

**Here's chapter 2.  
Hope you enjoy chapter 2. ^ w ^ Review pls.  
P.s - Again Tell me if there's any wrong spelling :-)**

**Chapter 2 : Story's while having bath.**

The person calling kurousagi was **Sakamaki Izayoi** my dearest bestfriend.

**I ran then jump and hug him.**

Liliya: Izayoi!

Izayoi: Huh,Liliya-

**I hug him tightly...**

Liliya: Izayoi i missed you... Its been 3 months since i last saw you.

Izayoi : Long time no see, Liliya

**Kurousagi was quite confuse.**

Kurousagi: Umm..uhh..Sorry for ruining this moment but what is your relationship with each other?

Liliya: He's my bestfriend you see.

Kurousagi:Ahhh okay so she came from your timeline.

I haven't seen him for along time.I feel like im going to cry but i couldn't because i was so happy.

Kurousagi:Let's introduce you the others,they'll be glad to see you.

Liliya:okay

Izayoi: Nee~ Liliya your bust has grown since i last saw you.

Liliya: Eh

Liliya: You Disgusting Pervert ! I hate you!

He smiled at me,no he laugh at me.I couldn't help but laugh because he was special to me.I feel like there something else in this friendship...But that could be impossible,right?.We arrived at the No Name's Community.

Liliya : So the community"s name was taken by the demon lord.

Kurousagi:Yes,we were planning take it back with Izayoi and the other's,ofcourse you too will help right?

Liliya:Ofcourse.

We have arrive at mansion,there were people were waiting outside.

Izayoi: yo! Oujo-sama,Kasukabe-san

Asuka: your late Izayoi-san,Huh,who's the new girl.

Liliya: Im Yamamoto Liliya,Nice to meet you

Asuka:nice to meet you too,Im Kudou Asuka,but you can call me Asuka.

Kasukabe:My name is Kasukabe You but you can call whatever you like.

Jin: Nice to meet you too, my name is Jin russel the leader of this community.

Kurousagi: Since were all here, why dont we eat cake and have some tea.

Everyone: Yosh!

Everyone seems to be happy that i arrive. That really makes me happy too. Not only did i find Izayoi here, but i finally found people who will take care of me and protect me from danger. After we ate cake, Kurousagi showed me the room im staying.

Kurousagi: What do you think ?

Liliya: Woah, This room is huge!

Kurousagi: After you get comfortable with your room, why dont you join us for bath.

Liliya: Hai!

The room was bigger than my room back at home. It was really comfortable there.I want to jump on the bed but it's time for me to bathe.

Liliya: Woah! Sugoi! the bath house is really big.

Kurousagi: Well why dont we take a di-

Shiroyasha: How dare you take a bath without the masterl!

Suddenly a crazy loli clad came out of pushed kurousagi into the water.

Liliya: K- Kurousagi, Are you alright

Kurousagi: Yes, i think.

Kurousagi: Shiroyasha how did you know we were here?

Shiroyasha: Hmp, i always know where my peasants are,besides the boy told me.

Kurousagi: Peasants?!

Shiroyasha: It seems that we have a new girl here.

Liliya: Yes, my name is Liliya Yamamoto, Nice too meet you.

Shiroyasha: Nice too meet you too, Im Shiroyasha, The manager of Thousand eyes community,Im also the floor master of the east side.

Kurousagi: Nee~ Liliya tell a story about Izayoi from the past.

Asuka: Yes, What was Izayoi like before.

Liliya: Izayoi had the same personality as today you see, there was no difference. But he was very nice to me unlike the other students. He always with me or maybe Im just always following around.

Kurousagi : I see, How about your past or maybe your childhood.

Liliya: To be honest i really dont remember anything about childhood. I just suddenly wake up. When i woke up an old lady was taking care of me. She wasn't really my mother or grandmother, we dont really have a connection. She said she found me in a destroyed shrine. I really dont have a name back then either. She actually was the one who named me.

Kurousagi: I see.

Shiroyasha: Maybe you just have an Amnesia or your brain maybe damaged.

Liliya: The old lady already brought me to the hospital, but the doctor said there wasn't any complications.

Kurousagi: I see.

Liliya: Also she said i wasn't a child whe she found me.I think i was 13 or something.

Kurousagi: So what was the name of the old lady?

Liliya: If im correct it was Yamamoto Yuhuri.

Kurousagi: Yuhuri? !

Liliya: Do you know her?

Kurousagi: Yes! She worshipped a shrine called " Spirit cat ". She worshipped it everyday. That shrine was connected to yours and ours. It was a small shrine. There was one time that she dropped a letter,Thats how i knew her name.

Liliya: I see...

Kurousagi: Why dont we dry off and get ready for bed and also Liliya i prepared your pajamas.

Liliya: Thanks Kurousagi.

That was a refreshing bath! . After that i headed to my room. There was a little sound that i heard inside my was like a small thing that was knock down.I was afraid that it maybe an enemy. I opened the door.

Izayoi: Yo! Liliya .

Liliya : Izayoi! Why are you here.

Izayoi: I just borrowed a book from those shelves.

Liliya: I thought you were an enemy. Your too nice to be an enemy.

Izayoi: Eh.

Liliya: Anyway , goodnight.

Izayoi: You know you should really be aware on guys like me.

Liliya: Hmm!

Suddenly he pushed me . He was on the was on top of me.

Izayoi: You should really get away from guys like me , you dont know whats gonna happen to you.

His grip was too strong to move my arms. I was afraid but my heart isnt pumping fast like it should. He was about to kiss me. What should i do? I dont have a choice. I lifted my head and kissed him first.

Izayoi: WHY DID YOU DID THAT! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE!

Liliya: EHHHHHHHHHHH!

He was glowing red, Im also red as a tomato. I didnt expect that was a joke! . My head is spinning. My heart is beating fast.

Liliya: D-dont make jokes like that! Im not g-good with that kind of jokes. I take them seriously.

Izayoi: BAKA! GO TO SLEEP!

He suddenly run and slam the door. THIS IS THE WORST!

(¤/m/¤)

**whew. Next chapter coming soon **


	3. Chapter 3 - Yes! Gift Games are coming!

**Happy new year and the Part 3 of the fanfic. Hooray ! ! ! ( = w = )  
I wonder how long this will go. We still dont know what power my character has.  
Just keep reading, Ill always update until the story is over. (=w=)**

**Chapter 3: Yes! Gift Games are coming.**

Morning came. I didn't get enough sleep because of that "Joke". I can' t believe i kissed him. UHHHH! ! just remembering it makes me feel stupid.  
"Knock, Knock" , somebody knocks on my door. I was a afraid of opening it because it maybe Izayoi. " Liliya " I heard Kurousagi' s voice. Whew, I opened the door.

Liliya: Kurousagi do you need something?

Kurousagi:Well its time for breakfast you see.

Liliya: Ah! yes, I'll be there in a minute.

Kurousagi : And after breakfast were going to see Shiroyasha.

Liliya: Eh?! Why?

Kurousagi: I don' t know either, she said to come and bring everyone.

Liliya: I guess it's important.

I headed to the dining room to eat breakfast.I hide first behind a wall and see if Izayoi was there. For some reason his not there. " Liliya? " somebody asked me.

Asuka: What are you doing there ?

Liliya: N- nothing really.

Liliya: Wow ! ! ! Pancakes for breakfast ! ! !

Kurousagi: Why dont you sit down and eat.

Wah~ That was delicious. After we ate we headed to Thousand eyes. When we were almost there, Shiroyasha was running towards us, wait no she is heading toward Kurousagi. She jump towards Kurousagi. Kurousagi dodge her incoming attack. Shiroyasha hit the ground. GOALLLL! ! ! ! ! i screamed.

Shiroyasha: Kurousagi! Why did you dodge it.

Kurousagi: What did you think i'll do.

Liliya: Oh my! Shiroyasha!

Shiroyasha: Atleast someone cares for me.

Liliya: Oh my! Is the ground hurt?

We all laughed. After that we headed inside. When the door opened, Izayoi was sitting there. A sweat drop on my face. I hide behind Kurousagi's back. Kurousagi looked at Izayoi and then looked at me.

Kurousagi: Liliya, Is something wrong?

Liliya: N-nothing just keep walking.

We all sat there.

Shiroyasha: I ask everyone to be here because there will be a gift game held by The Will-O-wisp community.

Kasukabe: Will-o-Wisp? That means Ayesha will be there too right?

Shiroyasha: Unfortunately, Ayesha Ignis Fatus is unable to join.

Kasukabe: I see...

Shiroyasha: For each community, only 1 player is allowed to join.

Shiroyasha: And i see this as an opportunity to Liliya to show her skills.

Liliya: Eh?

Shiroyasha: We all want to see what you got, So will you join?

Liliya: Hai.

Shiroyasha: Good, Its starts tommorow at sun down.

Shiroyasha: By the way, Liliya i want to test you.

Liliya: Eh?

Shiroyasha grab one of her cards. Suddenly we were teleported into a forest.

Shiroyasha: Now Liliya i want you to take down one of those.

A giant cat suddenly appears.

Liliya: Ah~ So cute!

Izayoi: This maybe a problem.

Asuka: Youve been quite.

Kurousagi: A problem?

Izayoi: Liliya loves cats, any types of cats. Whether its big or small.

Kurousagi: Eh!?

Liliya: Its fluffy!

Shiroyasha: What's the matter Liliya, your suppose to take it down.

Liliya: Eh~

Im thinking of a way to take it down without hurting it. I know!. I ran towards the cat and rub its neck. The cat lay on the ground. The cat felt good when i rub its neck so it roll over the ground.

Liliya: Well i took it down.

Kurousagi: Shiroyasha, was that legal?

Liliya: Well you just said to take it down, you didn't say to hurt it.

Shiroyasha: Very well, i shall reward you with this.

Suddenly a card appeared in my hand.

Liliya: What's this?

Shiroyasha: Its a gift card it can store your gifts.

Liliya: I see. . . Mine seems to be rare.

Shiroyasha: Huh?

Shiroyasha: Unknown ( Its just like the boy's card, the card cant even read her powers, interesting)

After that we headed back. It was already sunset. I saw Izayoi go up that tree on a cliff. For some reason i followed him, even though i hate what he did to me. He was just standing there, i watch him behind the sakura tree.

Izayoi: How long do you plan to watch?

Liliya: EH!? I- im not watching you,its just coincidence that im here with you.

Izayoi: Then if its coincidence, why are you hiding behind that tree.

Liliya: I-Im not hiding im just sitting here!

Izayoi: Sigh, just come out.

Liliya: Fine.

We were just standing there watching the sunset. The sunset was beautiful.

Liliya: Wow~ the sunset's pretty.

Izayoi: Sigh, Liliya is the joke still bothering you?

Liliya: Eh?

Izayoi: Dont " eh? " me, i know its still bothering you.

Liliya: Who wouldn't be bothered by that.

Izayoi: Sigh, then sorry about the joke.

Liliya: Its okay, it was my fault for taking it seriously.

Izayoi: Can i asked you something.

Liliya: What is it?

Izayoi: Do you like me?

Liliya: Eh?! ofcourse i like you i-i mean as a friend though.

Liliya: But. . .

Izayoi: But what?

Liliya: Well. . . I'm grateful that always listen to me. Im grateful that you've been always on my side.  
I want to thank you for everything that you did to make me happy. When you disappeared i didn't know what to do.  
I felt like i lost hope. I felt so lonely. When i finally found you, I was so happy. I was so happy that it made me almost cry.  
So. . . Maybe . . . **I do Like you**.

Izayoi: Pfft...Hahahahahahaha

Liliya: Why are you laughing ?!

Izayoi: Nothing really hehe.

Izayoi: I also thank you for being on my side too. I guess i can have a personal maid.

Liliya: Tehehe.. Your being a tsundere right now.

Izayoi: EHH! i wasn't .

Liliya: Then your my official boyfriend now.

Izayoi: Ehh.. no way.

Liliya: Eh?

Izayoi : Your **My** girlfriend.

Liliya: Hehehe whatever

Izayoi: Since you did it before im gonna do it now.

Liliya: Eh?

He suddenly kissed me . . . I was shocked. . . When he was done kissing me , he grab 2 stones and gave one too me. . . He realize it too.

Izayoi: Shall we?

Liliya: Yes

We threw the rocks at the tree. The tree flew away along with Kasukabe, Asuka, Shiroyasha and Kurousagi. What a wonderful day . . .

Next day. . .

I woke up with a wonderful smile on my face. What a wonderful morning. I stretch my body. I opened the door and Kurousagi was there.

Kurousagi: Ah! Liliya your awake.

Liliya: Kurousagi ! Do you need something?

Kurousagi: Shiroyasha wants you to wear this.

Kurousagi gave me the paper bag. I close the door and change my i was done i opened the door again.

Liliya: Kurousagi does it look weird?

Kurousagi: No, Its beautiful, your beautiful.

I went downstairs and everyone was there.

Shiroyasha: I knew it ! ! Those White tops with black collar and a black ribbon, Black skirt Black stocking and black mid heel pumps will look good on you.

Asuka: You really look pretty.

Kasukabe: Yeah.

Izayoi: Nice Shiroyasha!

Liliya: Thanks Shiroyasha.

I got new clothes, wow~ . We headed to the Will-O-Wisp community. We arrive there by the help of Shiroyasha.

Liliya: So where is this place located?

Shiroyasya: Its currently located at the 6 digit number gate # 678900

Liliya: I see. . .

Shiroyasha : This place is famous for their crafted merchandise .

Liliya: Its like a magical forest with those trees.

Shiroyasha: Their also famous for their sweets.

Liliya: Sweets!

Liliya: I wanna go look around, who's with me.

Izayoi: Me

Asuka: Me

Kasukabe: Me

Kurousagi: That will have to wait were gonna discussed-

Izayoi: 3 2 1 go

Kurousagi: Everyone disappeared!

Kurousagi: Those problem children! ! !

We escaped Kurousagi. Now were gonna look around town and maybe eat some sweets~

Liliya: Woah~ There lots of stalls.

Asuka: Yeah, I wanna do some shopping.

Kasukabe: Hey look theres a Pet booth, Im gonna go take a look.

Liliya: Ah! There it is the sweet booth.

Asuka: Sigh, everyone separated. Why don't you be my escort Izay-

Izayoi: Wait Liliya.

Asuka: Izayoi-san !

Asuka: I'll go shopping on my own.

We were finish eating , we went outside, then we found Kurousagi with a scary look on us with Kasukabe and Asuka on her hands.

Kurousagi: You two ! ! Do you know how much trouble you are right now.

Liliya: Sorry Kurousagi.

We were forced to come with Kurousagi back to Shiroyasha.

Shiroyasha: Liliya are you ready now.

Liliya: Yeah.

We went to arena were it was held. The arena was big,it was giant maze.I went to my position.

Shiroyasha: Welcome to the Gift games everyone.

A geass roll was floating above me.

**Gift Games: Searching Ghouls  
Participants: Liliya Yamamoto of the No Names**

** Game Master: " The Lord of The souls" Shinigami.**

** Clearing conditions; Search and Destroy Enemies And fight The Game Master.**

** Stage Details: The participants must not jump over the walls of the maze.**

Shiroyasha: Each participants will recieve a Gift each time they defeat an enemy.

Shiroyasha : The first one to arrive at the center will fight the game master.

Shiroyasha: Participants Get ready. . . 3. . . 2 . . . 1. .. Go

I quickly search my way and i encountered an enemy right away.

Cat Girl: Hehehe you poor little girl you community doesn't even have name ,this should be easy, I'll take you out ea-

I quickly toss her to the ground, making a big crater, leaving her unconscious.

Liliya: I have no time to play with you even if you are a cat.

I recieve a gift. The gift was Cat Power. I used that power to find out where i was going because cats have sense of directions. When i use it Black Cat ears and tail appeared on me.

Asuka: Wah~ Liliya so cute with that on.

Kasukabe: Yeah.

I use that power quickly to know where i was going. I ran freely because i know where i was going. Another enemy appeared this one has a mask and has a scythe.

Masked man: Hehehe you will never defeat me i have no weakness and-

Before he was gonna finish his sentence i broke his mask.

Masked man: My mask. . . Uhhhhhh! My face! No ! I'll never give you this scythe! It was my master's!

He suddenly turned into dust revealing a Gift. It was the Scythe.

Liliya: He's Master's.

I quickly find my way to the center again. Finally i arrive.

Shinigami: Congratulations for being the first one to be here, but before you celebrate are you ready to fight?

Liliya: Yes.

He was a large soul. He grabed me before i can attack, i used the scythe too break free.

Shinigami: Ow!

He suddenly regenerated his arm and slam it to me, but i dodge it . He grew tentacles and slam it to me. I dodge one , but it was too fast and too many so it hit me.

Shinigami: Whats wrong,are you giving up ?

Liliya: No!

Shinigami: Good because it's just the begining.

He suddenly grabed Asuka from the audience

Liliya: Asuka! !

Shinigami: What are you going to do now? Your friend is in danger? Give up now because if you dont i'll eat your friends soul.

I just stand up there.

Shinigami: HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! This is human weakness !

He then hit me with his arm. I was slamed to the walls. Blood dripped down my cheeks to my scythe. My scythe emitted Violet flames. My black cat ears and tail appeared. My tail have flames too.

Kurousagi: Is that ?!

Shiroyasha: Yes it is.

Izayoi: What is it, Shiroyasha.

Shiroyasha: Liliya said she was found on a destroyed shrine. When the shrine was destroyed she maybe turned to her human form and forgot everything when she was a Spirit. Her powers was seperated from her after the shrine was destroyed and now it has returned. Thats why her card was unknown because the powers were seperated from her.

Izayoi: I see.

Shinigami: Those flames. . . Are you the Spirit Cat ?!

I cut his hand to free Asuka.

Shinigami: Ow! ! It wont regenerate!

I cut his tentacles, every single one of it. Then i jump to his and cut it in half.

Shinigami: No! ! ! !

He suddenly turned into dust and disappeared.

It was finally over.

Shiroyasha: Our winner is Liliya Yamamoto from the No Names! !

Everyone was screaming and clapping. I returned back to normal.

Asuka: Thanks for saving me Liliya

Liliya: Yeah.

My vision suddenly blurred. I suddenly fainted.

Asuka: Liliya!

**Whew that was long. Next chapter coming soon. If there was anything wrong, the spelling or grammar, Forgive me because im using my tablet and it has autocorrection which is also making it wrong. So sorry ^ w ^**


End file.
